Harry's Morning
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: Harry wakes up one morning feeling different than usual. But why? Can he stop the Pizzer Dragon's assault on their trees? Joke drabble; don't take it too seriously.


It was a quiet summer morning - just like every morning, to be exact. Harry slowly woke up, surprised that Tony hadn't rudely awoke him like he did every morning.  
Something felt different today, though...what was it?

Suddenly, he had fallen.

"It was only 13:00 when Harry woke up. He felt different, but it was OK. Why? Is there a why?  
No. There is no why.  
Instead, there was fish and oranges. They were everywhere. The Princess Tree was still alive. I thought it was gone. It wasn't gone.  
Harry stood up and ate a sandwich. The grass turned purple. He doesn't understand.

_But what is the why?_

**-0-0-**

Then the sun fell from the sky. It opened and unleashed the moon and a dark circle appeared on the front door.  
The chipmunk police ran by Harry and tried to eat the moon, but they turned orange and melted. 0.5 minutes later, the melted chipmunks formed into one giant apple. The apple rolled away. Where did it go? Is the Princess Tree still OK?  
Then Tony emerged from the ground with a baseball bat. 'I'm gonna chop down the Princess Tree,' he said, 'It is the destiny.'  
'Don't chop down the tree,' Harry cried out.  
Tony didn't care. 'I must do it. We don't have much time.'

But the Princess Tree grew. It continued to grow until it touched the clouds and made them explode. It was beautiful.  
Tony just couldn't believe. He died.  
Suddenly, out from the circle on the front door, there was a guy that looked like Harry, only he was a darker shade of red. He had a sword that lit up with the lightning. He had vicious eyes that were looking for revenge.

It was Dark Harry.

**-0-0-**

He stood before the real Harry with a look of evil. It was intense. The whole world could see the intensity of the fight. There could only be one Harry.  
'I've come to kill you, Harry, because I'm evil and stuff,' he said.  
Suddenly, Dark Harry's dark hair grew. It grew and turned into snakes. It always has to be snakes. Snakes are like that.

Harry pulled out his swiss army knife he was saving for his next camping trip, and turned it on. It gives him the power.  
The fight was about to begin. Tony came back to life and watched on as the two Harrys were about to fight. Then he befriended the Pizzer Dragon and ruined the fight, because they terrorized half the town without even knowing.  
But they did know. Tony and the Pizzer Dragon were unstoppable.

Regular Harry wanted to save the town. Dark Harry wanted to be the one to kill everything. A pepperoni slice came out of nowhere and chopped down the Princess Tree, revealing the many circles inside. Now she was dead. Harry must avenge her and the chipmunks. The grass was still purple.

Harry and Dark Harry must team up to save the town.

**-0-0-**

Soon enough, they were at a stand-still. Harry and Dark Harry needed to work together to defeat Tony and the Pizzer Dragon.  
But _how?_  
Then there was a building that exploded. They needed to do something. The remains of the Princess Tree shriveled up because of Tony's rotting powers. That's the power of making stuff rot. It's bad.  
But how do they fight the Pizzer Dragon and win?

And also...what is...the..._why...?_"

**-0-0-**

Harry slowly regained consciousness and sat up. He was back in his own bed, yet he still had a bit of a headache.  
"Wh...what happened?" He looked around to find his room had once again been decorated with fish. Was it 9:30 already? How long was he out cold?

Suddenly, Tony stepped into the room, with Robin and Manny following behind. "Well, look who's finally awake!"  
Harry groaned and rubbed his head. "Ugh...good morning, Tony..."  
"_Morning?!_ Silly Harry, you were knocked out cold for 6 hours, 19 minutes, and 55 seconds! I don't know what you were doing on the roof, but you fell right off!"  
Manny handed him an ice-pack. "You were mumbling a weird story too, but I kinda liked it. It was cool."  
Harry sighed and held the ice-pack up to his forehead. "Yeah..."  
"What _**were**_ you doing on the roof, anyway?"

The three of them didn't see Tony sneak out of the room, and he ran over to the kitchen table.  
Notepad was drawing a picture of a human heart on one of her pages, then looked up and saw Tony with a ridiculous smirk on his face.  
"Is he finally awake?"  
"He certainly is," Tony chuckled.

Notepad smiled. "So, when are you gonna tell him you were the one that put him up on the roof in the first place?"  
Tony walked over to the phone. "Hey, _you_ were the one who said I should try a more 'creative' morning reveille!"  
"Well, I didn't think you were **_serious!_**"  
"It doesn't really matter right now. Anyway..." Tony picked up the phone and started to dial the number for a local Pizza Hut. "I feel like ordering an anchovy pizzer. Where does Harry keep his credit card again?"

Notepad chuckled. "I think he's had enough for _one_ day, don't you think?"


End file.
